Elpis(Hope) Varo
Hope(Now Elpis) was the secret child of the gods Elpis(Now Angel) and Moros. She was set to be raised by her father and trained by her mother. Never being questioned of her race by other daemons, she quickly had military interest and joined the ranks of the Grand Daemonic Army. She currently living with her husband, Odaviing in Hell, discussing their future and rising their child, Juno. Description Appearance Elpis originally appeared as the embodiment of beauty. She had long flowing blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, a slim body, perfectly straight stainless teeth accompanied by her elegant white dresses, yet she never wore shoes. Her body has seen many alterations since then, from scars forming on her to her race changing from Celestial to Daemon then to Demon. She now has taken on her own personal look forming customly to how she was created and how she can see herself. Her eyes have become a pale- almost white blue, her wings have turned to pure light. Her hands-to-elbows and feet-to-knees however have been charred and hold a smokey appearance which gradually fades into her pale skin. She still prefers not to wear shoes and to wear a dress. However, he dresses all can detach their skirt so she is capable of fighting or running. Personality Elpis' original personality started as prim and proper. Never to curse, always to be as presentable as possible. She now has let go of the idea that she must be always perfect and that flaws are a part of who she is. She like to joke around, especially with her husband, but she can also be very serious or motherly. She normally prefers to be serious with others, especially when they're new people to her but her silly side does tend to come out. As previously mentioned, she does not like to wear shoes, the reason for this is she finds it constricting to wear something on your feet, so when she does wear shoes, they are more often than not- very thin and more like wearing cloth on her feet. Background (For the History's sake, Elpis will be referred to as Hope) Birth and Early Childhood Elpis was born in secret, named Hope. Hope was the first child of both the Celestial and Daemon bloodline. She had very distinct daemonic features to her, making her father the best choice of who to house her. She was kept in Moros' private chambers, the only place she wouldn't be discovered by any daemon. She remained hidden, living in an underground facility built specifically for her until she emerged in her teenage years. Teenage to Adult Years When Elpis finally left into the rest of Abaddon, she quickly took an interest in combat. She spent most of her time in Abaddon expressing her strength in magic and spear combat. Inheriting much skill from her mother and father, the name of Hope quickly was known all across Abaddon. Most thought she was a weapon created by Moros, none ever discovering her true past. Her mother, Elpis, now known as Angel had been watching over Hope. She became jealous of Moros, rarely ever being able to see her little girl, when he had every day to do so. So Elpis decided to join a fight between the Celestials and Daemons above Matiri. All the while the Matirians fought off the Corruption and the Cursed alike. During this battle, Elpis made multiple attempts to speak with her daughter, desperate not to lose her cover, Hope ignored her mother. That was until a daemon struck and fatally stabbed her mother through the chest. Hope, overcome with guilt and hatred, butchered him, almost stopping the fight as a whole. Elpis died in her arms. The death of her mother was too much to take, she used attempted to bring her mother back to her, latching her mother's soul to her own. Thus removing many of the memories of Hope and replacing them with that of Elpis', the two of them becoming the new Elpis. Current Day Elpis has rediscovered her past and is figuring out who she truly is as a person, without the influence of her mother or father anymore. She is becoming far attuned to her inner abilities, learning from Abaddon's library to unlock her potential. She lives in Hell with Oda(Husband) and Juno(Daughter), preparing for the new future to build for herself. Abilities * Flying - She has wings that allow flight, but it can also come from magic as a backup unit * Arcane Magic - Currently a weak skill of hers which involves ancient Matirian magic. As examples, phasing through walls and creating the feeling of "ghost hands". * Celestial Healing - Very powerful healing ability - Requires a Celestial form. * Daemonic Toxin - Deadly gas that infects the air and causes lung collapture - Requires Daemon form. Relationships * Parents: Angel(Elpis) - Mother, Moros - Father * Siblings: Unknown * Children: Onyxia Harvey - Daughter, Juno Varo - Daughter * Romantic Relationships: Odaviing Varo(Husband) Trivia * Her pupils were originally white. * Category:Character Category:Female